1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multiconductor flat cable electrical connectors, especially to a multiconductor flat cable electrical connector for terminating a plurality of multiconductor flat cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As electronic equipment is made compact and lightweight, there is a growing demand for high density mounting technology. FIG. 9 shows conventional electrical connectors A through F mounted on a pair of circuit boards 5 with high density. Taking the connector A for example, three multiconductor flat cables 1, 2, and 3 are connected thereto. The cable 1 is bent almost 90 degrees above the connector A and connected to the connector B. In its middle, it is provided with a dip 1A so as to ease the plug-in or out of the connector A or B. Similarly to the cable 1, the cable 2 is connected to the connector C. The cable 3, extending upward, is connected to the connector D. The other connectors B, C, and D are provided with cables in the same way as the connector A.
The aforementioned multiconductor flat cable electrical connector has the following shortcomings.
(1) Since cables are bent almost 90 degrees on the top of a connector, conductors of the cables can be broken due to the bending load applied upon plugging in or out of the connector.
(2) Each cable needs a dip, increasing the unit cost by that much.
(3) The dips of respective cables interfere or collide with each other or other components, presenting the possibility of damage to the cable or other component or producing an adverse electrical effect.
(4) The cables bent to opposite sides on the top of a connector makes the plug-in or out of the connector so difficult that an excess load can be applied on the cable, having an adverse effect on the connector.
(5) The distance between the circuit boards 5 must be sufficiently large to accomodate the dips, thus limitting the miniaturization of the electronic equipment.